The present invention pertains to testing surfaces in the field.
More specifically, the present invention concerns methods and systems for testing surfaces for soluble salts prior to applying a protective coating.
During preparation of surfaces prior to application of protective coatings, testing of the surfaces for soluble salt contamination is extremely important. Testing of surfaces for soluble salt contamination is typically broken down into two aspects, laboratory testing and field testing. Both laboratory testing and field testing involved a two-step procedure. The first step is to extract the salts from the substrate into a solution where they may be measured. The second step is to actually measure the ions in the solution after they have been extracted from the substrate.
Typically, to extract soluble salts from the surface of a substrate, three methods, boiling, swabbing, and the Bresle patch, are currently used. The boiling method involves taking a substrate sample, usually steel, into the laboratory, placing it in distilled or de-ionized water and boiling it for a period of one hour. Care must be taken that all instruments, measuring devices and containers are cleaned and uncontaminated, either from prior use or tap water. Rubber or latex gloves are also recommended to prevent contaminating samples or equipment with salts from the hands. This method, of course, cannot be utilized in the field.
The swab method involves taping off an appropriate sized area, and swabbing it with an appropriate quantity of distilled or de-ionized water. Cotton balls are then wetted with a pre-measured swabbing water and manually scrubbed over the taped off area. After a specific time of scrubbing, additional dry cotton balls are used to absorb the solution and return it to the working container. The solution, including all the cotton balls used, is then stirred for approximately two minutes. The extract solution is now ready for measurement. The difficulty with this method, is maintaining an uncontaminated state. In order to obtain fairly accurate measurements, sterile cotton balls must be employed and used with sterile tweezers while wearing latex gloves. Furthermore, this process is difficult to employ without losing the solution, specifically on vertical or overhead surfaces.
The final method is the Bresle patch, which is an adhesive patch with a blister in the center. The patch is placed over the surface of the substrate to be tested, and a user injects a manually measured volume of a solution with a needle and syringe. The fluid can then be manually manipulated to wash the surface. The solution is then extracted using the needle and syringe, and measured for soluble salt content. In this method, care must be taken to insure that the syringe is cleaned of all contaminants. Furthermore, the step of manually measuring the solution often gives rise to error.
Thus, the Prior Art provides methods which, while effective, include problems with contamination, inaccurate measurements of area and liquid, and testing of vertical and overhead surfaces as well as requiring a great many accessories for operation.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a test sleeve which can be employed on any surface regardless of orientation.
Another object of the present invention to provide a test sleeve which is inexpensive.
And another object of the present invention to provide a test sleeve which is easy to use.
Still another object of the present invention to provide a method of testing surface which is simple and effective.
Yet another object of the present invention is to eliminate cross contamination caused by reuse of materials such as syringes or working containers or physical contact.
Briefly, to achieve the desired objects of the present invention in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, provided is a testing sleeve for use in determining the level of soluble salts on a substrate. The testing sleeve includes a generally tubular body having a closed end and an open end. The open end includes a flange defining an aperture. An attachment member is coupled to the flange for removably securing the testing sleeve to a substrate. The aperture defined by the flange has an area of predetermined size, and, in a specific embodiment, the flange is sufficiently rigid to prevent variation in the predetermined size of the area of the aperture.
In another embodiment, a test kit for testing substrates for soluble salts including a test sleeve, a pre-measured volume of solvent solution, and a soluble salt measuring device is provided. The test sleeve includes a generally tubular body with a closed end and an open end. The open end includes a flange defining an aperture, and an attachment member coupled to the flange for removably securing the testing sleeve to a substrate.
Also provided is a method of testing a substrate for soluble salts. The method includes, providing a testing sleeve including a flexible, generally tubular body having a closed end and an open end, the open end having a flange defining an aperture, and an attachment member coupled to the flange for removably securing the testing sleeve to a substrate. Providing a solvent solution, and pouring a measured volume of the solvent solution into the testing sleeve. The testing sleeve is then affixed to a surface of a substrate to be tested. The salts on the surface of the substrate to be tested are dissolved into the solvent solution, and the testing sleeve is removed from the substrate to be tested. The amount of soluble salts contained in the solvent solution is then measured.